criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Chuck Nagara
Background: Chuck is known to be a miserable man in Fairview High School with low regard for others, occasionally looking down on them if he has the chance. He even would threaten to kill or harm people who would badmouth him or his favorite things if he has the chance and do minor crimes in secret. People hearing rumors of or victimized by him are unwilling to speak about him, fearing the worst from him. Only after gaining his Stand from someone else, the rumors grew worse than before and search were being held. With Surface, Chuck is more than happy to disfigure and slaughter anyone who dares crossing swords with him. However, X, who has constantly helped S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O all around America two years ago, is able to contact two teenagers new to Grimsborough (albeit accidentally as he meant to call the police) about his alibi and modus operani, prompting the heroines to find out more about the student. “''That bitch... Why can’t people like her know how to not to be a asshole? Eh, she’s gonna like that at any way...” - Chuck Nagara Chuck Nagara/Show-Off; Age: 17, Height: 5'4", Weight: 119 lbs, Blood: A- (Former) Occupation(s): Fairview High School Student, Juvenile Offender (in secret), Stand User Appearance: Chuck is a short but intimidating teenager with straight black hair, with some of his bangs partially covering his black eyes (which dilate, move erratically, show white circles around the irises, and/or turn pitch red when he is stressed, furious, insane, or psychotically elated), and four gray piercings along with obsidian earrings on each of his ears. His outfit is gothic-like and entirely black with various dark colors, which include his deep purple tank top, a black shirt with an Ultron logo, a black jacket held on by five dark brown and gold belts similar to a straitjacket, black baggy pants, and black spiked cleats with gray spikes a few white stripes. Personality: Chuck holds a cynical and selfish view to the world as he rudely looks down on other people for what fun and importance they obtain from their actions and sees himself as someone who can easily beat and overpower the “living sh*t” out of them. Due to this, not only his Stand and its abilities perfectly reflects on his personality, but Chuck’s destructive goals have been extended into defeating or killing as much superpowered or well-known people as possible until everybody will know him as the only powerful person in the world (despite his Stand’s drawbacks). Because of his pride, Chuck can get angered and jealous easily if seeing a popular person he hates, even irrationally punching Surface (who was disguised as Leni), only to break his hand. Chuck also hates being insulted, having his favorite things criticized, or becoming an outcast for a brief period of time, which may result him in becoming very violent enough to use Surface against the “offender” just to see them in pain. Although dressed seemingly like a goth, Chuck is ironically a sociopath, compared to other goths who are calm and quiet, and will not bother stopping himself from hurting another person, even going as far to beat them until they cry for mercy or die from shock of the pain. He can be also exasperated if his plans don’t work out, which results him in becoming insane and throw out outbursts of rage, swearing to kill or traumatize people for life for stepping up to him. Despite this, Chuck can become a defenseless and frightened coward if going against the wrong crowd, which resulted in himself getting intimidated and traumatized back to the point he would develop a fear of girls and gangs, an ironic counter to his negative views on them. “''You’ve touched me, Leni Loud, or rather yourself. That’s why I’m you now... and now that I’m you, I can do this!” - Surface Surface's Appearance: Surface (うわっ面) is a Bound Stand that appears as a light brown human-sized mannequin of a height of 6'0", with several screws sticking out of its head. While in action, Surface takes on the appearance of another person - matching voice, mannerisms, and clothing - save for screw on the forehead, it’s current height, and lack of pupils on their eyes. When attacking or making a sinister sneer, smirk, or snicker, Surface’s eyes fully turn into a laser red. Similarly, Surface’s eyes dilate and flashes circles when it shows strong sadistic emotions. Any wounds given to Surface show the cut area back to its wooden state. Surface's Personality: When touched by or facing someone unaware of the Stand, Surface transforms into that person with the same personality as them, but obtaining the bad traits of Chuck’s personality. For example, if Surface becomes Leni, it may have Leni’s dumb but sweet personality (which Chuck hates a lot), or if Surface becomes Lori, it may have Lori’s bossy and condescending personality (which Chuck hates too). Like Chuck, Surface acts smug, overconfident, prideful, and sadistic against everybody, including its own master. However, Surface was still willing to serve its master without question and knows what restrictions and benefits he may have. Powers and Abilities: Although physically underwhelming, the only noteworthy characteristic being its speed (being able to move faster than Lenergy can travel, almost dodging Lori’s telekinetic sniping, and break a delinquent’s arm before he can punch it), Surface is a menacing Stand because of its two powers of mimicry and control over people. Unfortunately, it is held back by Chuck’s pitiful handling and his impulsive personality. To activate Surface, the victim has to first touch the Stand, which results in Surface turning into the form of them and adopting their voice, mannerisms, and clothes, besides the screw on its forehead and red eyes (sometimes), down to the fingerprints. Alternatively, Surface can mimic the opponent if Chuck commands his Stand to do so, instantly morphing into them while possibly blowing its cover. While disguised, Surface can also touch another person to imitate them as well, copying them and their body parts at will. As a Stand bound to a mannequin, no damage done to Surface will be reflected in Chuck. Being still a wooden mannequin inside, it can still resist several physical blows by Lori, Leni, a group of delinquent teens, or his master (the latter having his hand injured from punching it). If a piece of the mannequin is cut off or broken, that area will return to its wooden state. When Surface impersonates someone, it can force that person to imitate its movements. This prevented Leni and Lori from hitting it by standing still, making it impossible for them to move and strike it - even with their own powers due to the Stand’s quick reflexes, their limited range, and restricted space fighting it. However, Surface must stand in front of its victim for it to work. If copying other people, Surface can only control parts of them it’s copied, even if they are far away. As a Stand, Surface can move and freely attack on its master’s orders, even levitating and quickly fighting even as a wooden mannequin, though it wouldn’t last long against other people powerful than it, only relying on using its forced synchronization to stop them. To revert it back to its original form, Chuck has to be either taken down or the Stand must leave its designated range. Even incapacitating a part of the user’s body can slowly revert the same location on Surface back to its original form. Surface's Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C) Trivia *Chuck is a reference to Toshikazu Hazamada, a former antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. Coincidentally, they share the same personality, Stand, background, and battle (having to fight two teenagers who are trying to reach an adult informant while their Stand is disguised until they were defeated by cool older men that they have antagonized before). *Chuck’s name may have been derived from Chuck Cunningham, a minor character from Happy Days well known for the trope called Chuck Cunningham syndrome. Given the trope, this may be a reference to Chuck’s gloomy nature. Category:Blog posts